Flippy vs Pinkie Pie (Cupcakes)
Flippy vs Pinkie Pie is a What If One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Happy tree friends vs Cupcakes: Two bloodthristy animals face off in a old fashion brawl. Who would make it out alive? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny morning, Flippy was in his house reading a book when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Flippy goes to answer it and when he opens the door there was no one there. Confused, Flippy then look towards the ground and sees a present on his front porch. The Present didn't say who was it from so he grabs the box, opens it, and sees a cupcake inside. Flippy takes a bite out of the cupcake, but then he starts to feel woozy and passes out on the ground. After Flippy passes out, his body his dragged off by an unknown figure. 1 hour later, Flippy wakes up and finds himself in some type of warehouse, strap to a table. He looks around and sees a Pink pony with staring at him with an evil grin, this pony was none other than Pinkamena Diane Pie. "You know I've never made cupcakes out of bears before" said Pinkie as she pulls out a knife. Flippy gasps at the sight of the knife, it started to remind him of the war, and starts to transform into his evil self. Flippy then bursts from his bonds and gets into a combat stance. "Ooo this show be fun" said Pinkie as she gets into a combat stance as well. MAY THE BEST KILLER ANIMAL WIN! FIGHT! Flippy leaps towards Pinkie pie, but Pinkie ducks and uses her hinds legs to kick Flippy to a wall. Flippy gets up and charges towards Pinkie pie again, this time catching her off guard and punches her to the ground. Pinkie pie gets up and pulls her cannon out of nowhere and fires pressurized confetti at toward Flippy, sending him through the wall. Flippy gets up and spots a chainsaw on the ground, he grabs it, and rushes toward Pinkie pie. Flippy slashes at Pinkie with the chainsaw, but Pinkie kicks him away and pulls out a chainsaw as well. They both engage in a chainsaw duel, neck to neck, but Pinkie pie ends the struggle by slashing Flippy in the cheek and kicks him against the wall. Pinkie Pie slowly walks toward Flippy preparing to finish him off, but Flippy grabs a nearby knife and tosses it right into Pinkie's eye. Pinkie pie cries out in pain as Flippy grabs the chainsaw and cuts Pinkie's head off, killing her instantly. 2 days later a group of ponies came into sugarcube corner and they saw a tray of cupcakes on the counter. Suddenly they notice that the cupcakes were made out of pony remains and their eyes suddenly widen in horror and they look up to the ceiling, and see Flippy laughing evilly as the screen fades to black. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Flippy! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees